Nodachi's Wish
by LuckyTurtle
Summary: What does Nodachi wish for? "To be free…that is the dream I wish for me. If I was given that, nothing else, I would be content." -Nodachi, Special Ability Class Instructor. In which Nodachi explains that he really isn't as carefree as he seems. Oneshot.


**I think this is the second fanfic made that has Noda as one of the characters. Haha. I suppose not many will see it because of that—unless everyone is secretly looking up Noda fanfics—but I think the story line is a pretty good idea (not that I mean to brag).**

**I was just thinking about the different Alices one day and all of a sudden I thought, "Poor Noda—he must be so lonely!" and ever since then, this idea has stuck in my head.**

**I'm not quite sure how it will turn out, so I'd, of course, appreciate encouragement/criticism/whatever…**

**Oh well—here goes. Hope you enjoy!**

The seniors were graduating today.

A lot of new kids were coming into the academy today, too.

Each child was asked by Narumi (almost as if it was tradition) what they wished for most in life.

Most of them wished for their parents, or toys, or something small because they were all too young to understand the concept of "wishing".

But it got me thinking.

What did I wish for? Yearn for?

I yearned for connection.

A connection to another human life.

To have something in common, something like friendship.

I doubt anyone knew of what I wanted, of that yearning, wishing, but it was there nonetheless.

I don't think I've ever, honestly, connected to anyone on a human level.

Not truly, at least.

Sure, here and there, I made friends—or, really, more like acquaintances—but they were never enough.

I don't think others understand how hard it is for me.

I don't mean to sound pitiful, not at all, I am merely stating a fact.

They laugh and say, "Haha funny Nodachi! Must be so much fun time traveling!"

Let me tell you right now: it's not.

I used to enjoy the attention my Alice got me as a child, but as I grew older, and wiser, I came to realize the curse that was bestowed upon me.

For the power of my Alice—that uncontrollable power—forced me to give up something I longed for on the most basic human level.

The ability to have a life.

I tell others that I don't remember my childhood years that I spent with my family, but I do.

I had many families, to tell the truth.

It's quite amusing, actually.

They were all related to me in some way.

For as I time traveled, randomly skipping from place to place, I found myself staying at a single house only.

Yes, this was my biological family's house.

My family came from a long, long, long line of people that had stayed in the same place for generations—and continued to stay in the same place for generations afterwards.

It was simple, for me.

My entire family (yes, that includes those from the past and from the future) already knew of me—the time traveler, little Nodachi.

It was a celebration to each generation if I was to turn up in the family's living room, so it was like I was living every day as a party.

**(A/N This was a little hard to explain, so I'm going to say it here, too. So—Noda's family has stayed in the same house for a long, long, long time, right? So, the past generations were in the same house. The future generations were/are also in the same house. Since there is a legend passed down generation to generation about Noda, he is welcomed in each time period by the family because they all know who he is and that he is one of their ancestors and/or great-great-great-etc. grandchildren. Get it?)**

Unfortunately, I was still only able to connect to my relatives a little, seeing as I was constantly skipping around from place to place.

And even if I did get to spend a decent amount of time with them, I was constantly worrying over when I was next going to time skip. Every day, I would wake up and wonder to myself, "Will I leave today?"

Even now, I still worry about when I am going to time trip.

I stayed with my family up until I was about the age of seven.

Although my time traveling often stayed in the same place and instead just skipped the time period so that I landed in the same place I had started from, other times it would hop me over to another place altogether.

At the age of seven, I accidentally time traveled straight into the office of the Elementary School Principal.

Bad idea, of course.

Immediately, I was recognized as a powerful Alice user and was seized upon. Pressured into joining the academy, I did, figuring that later on I would just time skip anyways—so what was the harm in going to school for awhile?

Little did I know, was that the principal had a plan for me.

I thought it was just a harmless gift when it was given to me, a trinket, or toy, but it wasn't.

It was simple, yet elegant, and it wasn't too girly like most others of their kind, so I accepted it and allowed it to be put on me.

It was a bracelet.

A gold bracelet with a pretty neat pattern.

When the principal put in on my arm, it was big enough to slide off, but as I watched, the bracelet tightened until it fit snugly around my wrist, unable to be removed.

I found out the truth about it right after he finished putting it on me.

"Now you're bound here," he said.

I didn't get what he was telling me, but he explained it.

"No matter how many times you time travel, you will always end up coming back here."

I didn't think this was _too_ bad, yet, though I was a little upset.

I changed from a _little_ upset to _a lot _upset when he explained the next part.

"It also prevents you from going anywhere near your family house or your family."

With that single sentence, my life was shattered.

My one thing I looked forward to in life, my one constant, was gone.

No more parties, or celebrations, or "welcome-homes", or anything.

I was alone.

I had always been alone before, but at least I still had a little help along the way.

Then, at the age of seven, I was being forced to grow up.

And grow up I did, until I became what I am today.

So, in the end, what did I truly wish for?

"_To be free…that is the dream I wish for me. If I was given that, nothing else, I would be content."-Nodachi, Special Ability Class Instructor, Gakuen Alice Academy Archives—Written Form: Journal Write_


End file.
